1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable bedpan cushion and sealable waste collection bag, and particularly to an improved bedpan cushion and sealable waste collection bag that is comfortable for a patient to use and allows for easy and sanitary disposal of waste.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bedpans are often used in hospitals by patients who are unable to use conventional toilets because, for example, they are bedridden. The bedpan is placed beneath the patient and removed after use by a hospital employee for cleaning and sanitizing.
To enhance patient comfort, disposable bedpan cushions have been designed that fit onto the seat of the bedpan. Several patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,502 to Miller, 3,514,793 to West, and 3,462,770 to Smith, disclose bedpan cushions for placement on the seat portion of a bedpan. After use, such cushions are thrown away, so that a hospital employee may clean and sanitize the bedpan for reuse.
While these devices enhance patient comfort and sanitation, they do not provide for the sanitary disposal of waste material in the bedpan itself. A hospital employee must still take the pan to an appropriate disposal area, manually empty and clean the bedpan, and then sanitize the entire bedpan for use by another patient. Accordingly, a device is needed which both enables a patient to cleanly and comfortably use a bedpan and which facilitates the sanitary disposal of waste.